<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Targeted by incubus by Dont_worry_its_just_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978043">Targeted by incubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_worry_its_just_me/pseuds/Dont_worry_its_just_me'>Dont_worry_its_just_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Deepthroating, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Master/Pet, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_worry_its_just_me/pseuds/Dont_worry_its_just_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki knew from the moment he said his wish out loud, he will go to Hell eventually. But never did he expect that it would happen so soon. And neither he expected the demon to whom he sold his soul to give him any special treatment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azur/Yuki, Azur/Yuki/Zaren, Demon/Human/Demon, Incubus/Male Human, Zaren/Yuki, demon/human - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Requests are open. I will post around three chapters from myself, but after that - anything you suggest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the pitch dark quiet crying was heard. A small figure sat there, their face burried in their knees as the body was shaking with weeping.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why did it have to turn out like this? Did he really deserve it, Yuki thought. Did he really committ such a great sin? By what? Wanting to be loved? It just wasn’t fair!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still remembered that day. When he saw that beast. The demon he summoned. He never actually thought it would work. He only did that stupid ritual for fun. To laugh at how desperate he is when nothing happened. But the demon actually was right before him. He didn’t even think about what he was doing. He thought he had nothing to lose anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- I want to become the person </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">he</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> would love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so great at first. They actually loved each other. But of course, it wasn’t so simple. He couldn’t talk his mind anymore. His body only said and did everything </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">that</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> person liked. He only could be himself in his thoughts now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But still, with time, a new side of that person opened up. He didn’t know of it. And </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">he</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> probably didn’t either. He became jealous. Very jealous. Yuki thought it was cute at first. He liked the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">he</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> loved him enough to be afraid to lose him. But it became worse with every time. He started raping him, beating him. He even forbid him from leaving home where they now lived together. And in the end...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Love of his life became so crazy with jealousy, he decided to kill him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now it was time to pay. For this short time of happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was time for his soul to go to hell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuki didn’t want it. He didn’t want to go. He was so scared. Even more than when he was dying. He cried so desperately knowing what will come after this eerie dark place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A large hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped off, starting at the demon he met all these years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Long time no see, Yuki, - the monster said holding his chin with big clawed fingers. The human hiccuped thinking he would faint right now, - Didn’t think that I would meet you so soon. How was it? Was it nice? When he loved that stupid character you acted? Though I actually was surprised when he lost his mind over how cute you were, - Yuki closed his eyes, tears were now streaming even harder, - Poor you. Not only going to hell, but also having to bear something this awful during your life. And all for a small innocent wish, - a finger run along his cheek brushing off a tear, - It’s too dark in here. Let’s go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Demon took the human by the hand and pulled him closer. Only for him to fall on his knees shaking. He couldn’t move. His body just didn’t listen and his legs refused to carry him. The monster bent down and took his tiny form in his hands. Yuki didn’t know how long they walked. It was long enough for him to study his executor’s features. He was tall, maybe three heads taller than him, had tanned skin covered in black stripes forming strange ornaments and bright red eyes. He also saw a long tail with fur at the tip before. Like that of lion, but much longer. His white hair was long, it appeared to reach a little lower than his shoulders. And two long horns were sticking out of his forehead, followed by three pairs of smaller ones. And he was handsome. Very handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- “What was his name? He definitely said it that time,” - Yuki thought, - “Alaster? No... Something... blue? Indigo? Azul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Azur, - the demon said, - You better remember it, - the man just nodded shakily, - Now, close you eyes. Or else it might be painful, - Yuki did as he was told. He closed his eyes shut and waited to hear screams of other sinners. But it was quiet, - You can open them now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly opened his eyes only to see a room. It was mostly in dark red and black colors, though it looked rather luxurious. The demon set him down on the bed and started looking him all over, lifting his chin, running his hands up his neck, pressing on it slightly sometimes. Then he took human’s hands into his palm. Now, compared to his, they really seemed small, even though he wasn’t too short or petite compared to most of the other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Just as I thought, - Azur said, making Yuki flinch, - I can’t believe that idiot actually needed some stupid act to think you’re attractive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human stared at him warily, while the demon... he didn’t know. He couldn’t read his expression and he really doubted that he would let his true emotions out so easily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were staring at each other for some time before the man was pushed down and pinned to the bed by a large body. A massive hand covered his neck making him shiver even more. Thought it wasn’t strangling him, it just held, sometimes rubbing the thumb against the artery. The demon lowered his face until it was inches from human’s. Red eyes looked right into his dark brown ones and then... he kissed him. Monster’s lips were pressing hard against his, and sometimes his tongue licked them trying to get past only to be stopped by gritted teeth. After s few attempts he backed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Open your mouth, - he said, which made the man only shut his lips even tighter. Demon frowned and his eyes started glowing. His hand squeezed thin neck, making the victim grab his arm trying to free himself, - Yuki, open your mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shivering like a leaf he hardly found strength to do as he was told. His lips slowly parted allowing the monster’s tongue inside. The grip on his neck loosened, but he still couldn’t take the desired breath. The tongue played with his mouth, licking roof of his mouth, teeth, intertwining with his tongue. But then, it went deeper, down his throat. Yuki almost choked on it. After almost being strangled and being forced into a deep kiss, he was out of oxygen. He needed to breathe. Panicked, he tried to push Azur off him. But, of course, to no avail. Feeling his lungs burn he started banging his fists on monster’s chest trying to make him stop, he tried to wriggle out of his grasp, kicked his legs, but all of his movements grew weaker with each second as he felt himself lose consciousness. When dark circles were about to completely consume his vision he was finally released. He immediately started coughing trying to revive his breath. His vision was very blurry, but he still could make out where the demon was standing. He watched as human slowly regained oxygen now shaking with fear again. He ran his hand through short black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Looks like I went a little overboard, - he chuckled. Yuki noticed that he was staring into space as if thinking or rather listening to something. Azur then turned his attention back to human, - It appears I still have some business I must finish. Too bad I have to leave you like this, but it can’t be helped. My brother, Zaren, will keep an eye on you, - the monster looked over the man’s shoulder at the other demon who was now sitting at the head of the bed, - So be a good boy until I return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second he finished, he disappeared. Leaving the two alone. Yuki took a glance at the other demon. He actually looked almost like Azur, but his face’s features still differed a little, and his hair was a bit shorter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Well, let’s get along, good boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he felt nice. Some stupid girl gave out her virginity for a guy falling in love with her. What a joke. Seriously, when will they come up with something interesting? Like, byuing a great talent for their entire life? That’s sure not a common request for some reason. But, he’s not the one to complain. He had a nice filling meal and that’s all that mattered. Oh, and the fact that a freshly arrived soul still waited for him, of course. That mattered as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he entered the room he was greeted by an interesting picture. That freshly arrived soul was completely naked, standing on his knees, face lying on sheets, as his brother fucked him rough. Human’s hands were tied up behind his back, his mouth was gagged and a collar with a heavy metal chain decorated his neck. Thought he wasn’t facing Azur, he could see tears on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Am I interrupting something? - the older brother asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Not really, - Zaren didn’t mind him and neither did he stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- That’s good, because I just needed him for something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next second human disappeared from under younger brother and was in older demon’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- You’re no fun at all, - Zaren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- My interpretation of fun is just a little different from yours, - he looked at weeping man in his arms, - Now, let’s get you rid of this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bracelets bounding small wrists disappeared, so Yuki finally was able to move his hands freely. Or at least as much as he could since they were completely numb now. Demon made him stand on his knees, with his chest supported by his thigh, and shaking hands on his arm. The monster put two fingers in his ass that was still tortutred and slowly pulled out the thing that was inside. It was a giant insect-like creature that barely fit in demon’s palm and had tentacle-like antennas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- A sex bug? You always had strange tastes, - Azur commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- What’s so bad about strange tastes when it feels good? - Zaren chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuki looked at the gross thing in his hand and shaked even harder at the thought of this thing just being inside of him. It felt awful. It stimulated him, but it still felt awful. Then a flame appeared in demon’s hand and with a gross high-pitched scream the creature turned to ashes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Azur looked at the human again. He was flinching. At first he thought it was because of fear or shock, but now that he paid closer attention, it was as if he was trying to cough oreven throw up. He lifted the weak body making him stand on his knees and removed the gag. Yuki immediately started coughing as if he was choked. Azur lifted his chin studying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Bear with it a little, - he said before fixing his mouth in one place and shoving two fingers inside. Poor human just thanked all Gods that they weren’t same fingers that just were in his ass. The thing that blocked the air now moved up as if drawn by them, and finally his mouth was free. Demon looked at the purple slime in his digits and frowned, - For Satan’s sake,Zaren!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- What? - younger brother asked as if nothing happened, - I was busy entertaining his other hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- You could’ve choked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- No, I couldn’t have, - demon laughed, - This one clings onto walls and leaves place for air to be breathed in. Plus, he enjoyed it, right? - he addressed the human who now turned his head and looked at him in terror, - It feels great when there’s something wriggling in your throat, doesn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Azur now turned his attention to the collar. With this thick metal chain it seemed too heavy for the man, so he didn’t waste any more time and removed it, frowning again when he saw it’s seamy side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- And you thought choking wasn’t enough, so you decided to add electricity too, - he said turning the collar to Zaren, who only chuckled. He now looked at Yuki’s nipples that were pinched hard by clamps. He removed them and looked all over, - No surprises here? Doesn’t look like you. And what is this? - demon turned his attention to human’s cock that he tried to cover, - My, my. Not only you tortured this poor boy, but also didn’t even let him release... - he slowly pulled the caterer out of human’s urethra, making him jolt, - Get up, - Yuki tried his best to stand up only tofind his legs completely unable to move, - Didn’t you hear what I said, Zaren? Get up from the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuki then felt a soft fabric beneath him. He was placed at the edge of the bed and big hands held him from behind. Younger brother standed in front of him grinning slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Now, Zaren, come here and apologize properly, - Azur said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Demon approached the human and he immediately tried to move away from him, only to be held more firmly by older brother. Zaren sat between his legs and stroked his phallus lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- No... don’t, - Yuki barely squeaked before the monster took it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course, no one listened to him. Demon lowered his head swallowing his cock completely before going back up, sucking it hard. He then stopped at the tip, licked it with inhumanly long tongue, sticked it under it, played with tiny hole on top, licking off precum. And then swallowed it whole again. He started moving faster, sucking it even harder than before, rubbing it against his throat. It only took the human a couple more seconds to come. Demon swallowed every drop and also even licked him clean after, looking pleased as if just ate the most delicious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the human was dragged even closer to the older brother. He lifted his chin and started caressing his neck, stroking marks left by the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- You know he must wear collar anyway. Why get so angry? - Zaren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- He must, but not the kind that you provided, - Azur answered before pulling his hand away. Human felt how something appeared on his neck. Touching it he understood it was a collar, but this one was soft on his skin even though on the outside it felt like a very rough leather. It had a metal ring in the center, but no chain this time, - There. Perfect. And... - demon took his wrists in his hands and skin on them became black, like a tattoo. It didn’t have any pattern or ornament, just as if there were bracelets drawn on his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zaren crouched a little to be on one level with human and put a finger on his new collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- What was your name again? - he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Y... Yuki... - the man answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then on the metal ring appeared a small medalion in shape of snowflake.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">- Now</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> it’s perfect, - he said satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Who could’ve thought that your sick mind can come up with something this nice? - Azur laughed, then waved away, - Now go. Since I am here, there’s no need for you to keep him company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Rather harsh of you, brother, - Zaren chuckled, - Well, alright. I still need to rid of some pressure. And I doubt you will let me finish it with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Next second he disappeared without a trace. Azur got up from the bed and picked up white clothes lying on the floor. They disappeared from his hands replaced by some black fabric. He reached it out to the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Here. It always feels better to wear something clean, - Yuki only backed off, - What’s wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- W... Wearing clean clothes on filthy body is...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Oh, I see... - demon touched human’s forehead, - This should do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuki looked all over his body. He felt somewhat fresh, all blood from his thighs was gone, all sweat and... other things, they were gone too. Did that monster just clean him in one touch? He jolted when the demon reached out and touched his nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- This looks quite painful... - he said, - You never liked your nipples being touched, right? Even with your mate you always had to simulate...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before human could respond, a big black shirt was already on him, fully buttoned. Then he was laid down and covered with blanket. Sheets were now darker shade of red and smelled of freshness. Demon sat beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Azur-san? - the man whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- What is it, Yuki? - the monster asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Will... Will every day be like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Well... I thought this was my punishment? - he hid half of his face under the blanket. When demon reached out his hand he shrinked into it even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Come on, you don’t have to be so scared of me. It’s not like I will kill you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- You won’t? - human asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Why would I? - monster laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Um... Don’t demons devour souls? - Azur lowered the blanket to Yuki’s neck and caressed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- I see... - demon said, - And you thought that you will either be tortured for the rest of eternity or devoured at once? - human nodded, - You see, your punishment highly depends on what you did to get here. And all you did was make a contract with me. It’s not so bad actually, - clawed fingers were now running through black hair, - Unlike most of the people who seek someone’s love, you didn’t ruin other life by your wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- But that person... he, - the man tried to object only to be silenced by a finger on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- He had lost his mind, true. But </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">that</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> was only his fault, - a finger gently caressed the bottom lip as he spoke, - You wished to change yourself, not him. So your wish did not affect anyone else. That makes your punishment a lot less painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Weren’t there any people who wished for the same? - Yuki asked when the hand moved back to his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- There were. But I did not punish them. I just devoured them, - noticing how the human tried to move away, he gripped black locks slightly, not allowing him to, - But don’t fret. I did not plan on devouring you. Thought I’m sure, your soul would be delicious, - demon licked his bottom lip enjoying his victim’s cute scared look, - I’d rather make you my little food source and eat you up slowly, savor you thoroughly. I wanted to start from today, but oh well. Thanks to my brother I won’t have that chance for now, - he landed a kiss on human’s eyelid licking off a tear before it fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- A... a food source? - the man barely whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- Fufu, - the demon chuckled, - I’m not sure if you noticed, but, from my and my brother’s stunning looks you can get that we are Incubus’. Unlike other demons we can feed not only on souls, but also on human energy. This is why when making contract, we can take virginity instead of a soul. Other demons cannot do that. And yes, that gives us almost as much energy as a soul does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- B-but I’m...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1">- I know that you are not a virgin, - monster interrupted, - But I can still get energy from you. Not as much as if I devoured your soul, but still. Consider it as your punishment - spending eternity here, feeding me, - Azur landed another kiss at Yuki’s forehead and got up, - And also, just so you know, what Zaren did was not a punishment. Punishments that he usually comes up with are much more sick, - he crouched and reached out his hand, - Now, you must rest. Time to sleep~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Demon gave a flick on man’s temple and standed up straight. His little pet was sleeping soundly for now, so he needed to talk to his foolish younger brother about something.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Next attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuki slowly turned around in bed. He felt nice and refreshed after a good sleep. An annoying alarm clock didn’t scream at his side and it meant he didn’t have to open his eyes just yet and could laze around a little more. He just loved that feeling. A big hand was placed on his side and arms wrapped around him, pressing the body to a large chest. He couldn’t help but snuggle into it. It felt so nice...<br/>
But wait, wasn’t that chest a little too large for that person?<br/>
Memories struck the man quick, making him snap his eyes open. The one he was snuggling to was that demon. He tried to move away, but was only pushed deeper into the creature’s embrace. Then he felt long cold tongue on his ear and shivered with disgust. Incubus opened one eye and smiled at the human.<br/>
- Slept well? - he asked with hoarse voice.<br/>
Yuki nodded hesitantly and lowered his eyes, not daring to look Azur in the eyes.<br/>
- Good. Took you longer than I expected. But, I guess, we can thank Zaren for it.<br/>
- Um... did I sleep too long? - the man asked quietly.<br/>
- Hm... If three days without waking up is long for you, - demon chuckled at human’s shocked expression, - I must say, it wore even my patience. I barely held myself not to take you while you slept.<br/>
- Why... didn’t you wake me up? - he tried his best to ignore other things that incubus said. But it wasn’t unnoticed how uncomfortable he was.<br/>
- Why should I have? When instead I could watch your small chest go up and down as you breathe, see your trembling eyelashes, touch your soft hair without you flinching away? - demon kissed his forehead, - Though, I think it would be nice to see you try to open your cute sleepy eyes and ask me to let you sleep five more minutes.<br/>
Demon looked at his human who was now as red as a tomato. He lowered his head and tried to cover his face with palms. Incubus chuckled at how easy it was to embarrass him.  He put human’s hands away and kissed his cheek, then nose, forehead, eyelid, and went on and on covering his face with kisses. Yuki felt how something crept up his leg, torso, wrapped around his body and tickled his chest with fluffy end. It was his tail!<br/>
- Don’t twitch so much. I’m not going to strangle you with it, - the demon laughed.<br/>
Azur hugged him and moved his hands lower, grabbing his ass cheeks and squeezing them.<br/>
- Oh, how soft you are... I wonder how you will taste, - demon licked human’s neck and bit it slightly, - Sorry, Yuki, but I cannot wait anymore, - a finger went inside of man’s ass. Noticing his panicked expression and quick breathing, incubus sucked on his ear gently, - Don’t be afraid. It will feel good~<br/>
Yuki was ready to be torn apart by his claws. He already saw how long and sharp they were. But strangely, no pain followed. Two fingers slid inside of him and played with his colon. It felt uncomfortable, yet at least it wasn’t as painful as last time. Azur kept on licking and sucking his neck as his tail caressed his body, and then lowered to his dick. It wrapped around it and started moving the tip up and down slightly tickling it.<br/>
- Ahh! - the man moaned when demon’s fingers started massaging his prostate.<br/>
But after this the demon could not hear any more moans. Even when he spread his fingers like scissors, stretching out the hole. The human covered his mouth, muffling them. Soon incubus’s tail retired and the man was laid on his back.<br/>
- Yuki, - Azur said, - You have such a sweet voice. Let me hear it. You don’t want me to tie you up, do you?<br/>
The human shook his head and lowered his hands, nervously tangling his fingers. Demon kissed him again and started unbuttoning his shirt unbearably slowly. He ran his fingers down pale torso, kissed the chest and caressed the inner side on the thigh. Finally, everything stopped. Yuki shut his eyes when Azur spread his legs open and lifted his butt. Something wet and hard touched his entrance. He didn’t need to look to know what it was. He barely squeaked when it started pushing on ring of tight muscles. The demon went on pushing harder until the tip was inside. The human thought that he will cry like a little kid right now. It felt good, but he was just so scared. It was unbearable.<br/>
- “It won’t last long. Just a little more,” - he repeated to himself trying to calm down, - “You can take this...”<br/>
Just when he thought that incubus made a deep thrust entering completely in one go.<br/>
- Aaaahhh! - the human screamed.<br/>
Azur looked at Yuki in shock. Why did he sound like he was in pain? He made sure that his pet felt good. It shouldn’t be that painful. The man started wriggling in his hold, flailing his arms aimlessly, trying to kick the demon off of him.<br/>
- Let go! Let me go! - he screamed as tears ran down his cheeks, - Get off of me! Take it out!<br/>
Azur grabbed Yuki’s wrists and put the behind his neck. Orange lines appeared on black marks on them and they were bound together. The human still tried to move away, lifting his arms, but he couldn’t move them past the back of demon’s head. Azur hugged him tightly petting his head.<br/>
- Shhh... It’s okay, Yuki, - he whispered trying to calm the man down, - Don’t cry, it’s okay.<br/>
- No, it’s not! It hurts! - he struggled to get free, but was only hugged tighter.<br/>
Demon sighed and kissed human’s cheek. How could he be so foolish? He thought that in three days that Yuki slept his injuries would heal enough. Were they that bad? He should have examined him even if he had to wake him up. And also... he should have been more considerate. This soul just got in Hell, was raped violently in first couple of hours and now, just when he woke up after that time, he is taken again. He was on the edge, even if he acted calm. And now it seemed he had a breakdown. Azur should have taken a better care of him. He should have... But he didn’t. Demon hugged his human even tighter, not letting him move at all, and went on petting his head gently.<br/>
- It’ll be alright, don’t cry... - incubus kissed the man’s ear, - No need to cry...<br/>
Yuki was still shaking violently, trying to hold his sobs, to restore his breath, but failed. He couldn’t think straight anymore, his heart was beating rapidly, sound of his own pulse was banging in his head, tears were running down his cheeks without stopping. Memories of his death, yesterday’s rape, fear, sadness, anger, frustration, pain, everything got mixed up. Thoughts were rushing through his head, never letting get a hold of them. He just wanted to cover his ears, curl up in some corner and never come out. It was unbearable. It all was just too much.<br/>
Another painful moan left his lips when he felt another thrust. He froze for a moment and tried flailing again, but of course to no avail.<br/>
- Stop! It hurts! - he screamed.<br/>
- No. I told you, I cannot hold back, - Azur said and kissed him muffling his screams, - Don’t worry, I will make you feel good, - he made another slow thrust, - I will be careful. But if you struggle so much, you might hurt yourself, - demon touched small wrists bound behind his neck, - I will untie your hands, so don’t struggle. You can hold onto me. Can you do that? - the man bit down his lip and slowly nodded, - Okay, good boy~<br/>
The demon kissed his eyelid and released bound arms.<br/>
He didn’t lie, he was actually careful, every thrust he made was very slow and gentle. And he always hit that spot that brought pleasure. Of course, it wasn’t completely painless, but at least the human didn’t get any more injuries. He clung onto the demon, hugged him desperately, scratching his back with every painful movement, biting his shoulder to muffle his screams somehow. It was actually pleasant, but Yuki could barely feel it under the pain that didn’t leave for a second. Finally, incubus released inside on him. It’s finally over, the man thought before he was lifted into a sitting position.<br/>
- Yuki, open you mouth, - Azur said after lifting his chin.<br/>
Just when Yuki parted his lips, the demon lured him into a deep kiss. Unlike before, he didn’t shove entire length of his tongue into his throat. But this time there was something strange. Just when the man thought about that, incubus began so suck. He felt something go up through his whole body, from tips of his toes, up to his chest and further. It felt strange. But this warmth that went through his whole being felt just so good. He probably never felt anything like this in his entire life. The demon noticed how his human started to shiver and when their lips parted he confirmed it with his own eyes.<br/>
- Came just from having your energy drained from you? How cute~ - he said nuzzling the man’s cheek. Shocked he looked at his phallus that was dripping with semen.<br/>
- N-no... I just...<br/>
- Don’t worry about it. It was meant to feel good, - he hurried to calm the man down. Azur finally left the limp body and laid it carefully on the bed, - Now, let’s take a proper care of you, shall we?<br/>
With a snap of fingers the demon cleaned his human up. Then he rubbed his chin with his fingers and hummed.<br/>
- Wait here for a bit, - he said before disappearing.<br/>
Azur was now in a room full of shelves that were chocked up with different potions and poisons and other. The demon looked through them to find one small jar. He took it and looked it over, then opened and touched the gel inside. Nice and cool. Just what he needed.<br/>
Now it is time to return to his little pet. He shouldn’t leave him alone for too long. The next moment he was in their room... Only to find it completely empty.<br/>
- Yuki? - he called out, but there was no answer, - Yuki!<br/>
The demon dashed around the room looking for the human, but he was nowhere to be found. He tried to calm down. The man couldn’t leave on his own. No other demon could come here, except for Zaren. But he is not reckless enough to just take his human without permission.<br/>
Azur let out a sigh and stopped, concentrating on his hearing. Then he heard short ripped breathes, coming from...<br/>
- Come on Yuki, - he said lifting the blanket and peeking under the bed, - You didn’t think you could hide from me here, right? Come out, - but the human didn’t move, only moved further away, - Don’t make me drag you out of there. You won’t like it, - still no sign of him coming out. Then a glowing yellow thread appeared in demon’s hand and stretched out to the man’s collar, - Come on out, sweetie~<br/>
Yuki grabbed his collar just not to get strangled as incubus dragged him out of his hideout. Azur lifted him up and threw on the sheets. He immediately tried to escape, but the leash didn’t let him move away. The demon made the human face him and tugged on the thread.<br/>
- Yuki, even if I like you, it doesn’t mean you are allowed to do anything you want. You should be more obedient, - he said and climbed onto the bed, - Since you are my food, I can do whatever I wish with you. And treating you wounds I don’t have to. So when I am this kind to you, you better accept it gratefully. Do you understand? - human quickly nodded scared by his change of attitude, - Now, what should you say when you are grateful?<br/>
- Th-thank you... - he said with trembling voice.<br/>
- Good, good~ - Azur loosened the leash and pet Yuki affectionately, - Now... lie down, - the next moment demon was sitting on his knees behind the man, pointing at his thighs.<br/>
He obediently laid on his stomach on incubus’s knees. He felt uncomfortable as ever without even a little clothing on, so he blushed and turned away from his torturer.<br/>
The demon chuckled at how timid his pet was. It was cute, he could watch his embarrassed actions forever, but now was not the best time. He opened the jar and dipped tip of his tail into the gel, moisted it thoroughly and moved to the human’s entrance. He flinched away only to be pushed down by his back. He squeaked when the soft furry tip went inside him and started wriggling around.<br/>
- Ah! - Yuki moaned when it hit his prostate.<br/>
- Fufu, did it feel good? - Azur laughed petting the man’s back. The second one only clenched his fists tighter and tried to hide his face more, - I cannot hear you, Yuki.<br/>
- Y-yes... - he answered.<br/>
- Okay ~ - the demon purred, - Though now I’m only treating you, so I’ll not stimulate you on purpose. Now, try to remember, how deep that bug went inside of you? Does it still hurt? Where exactly?<br/>
- Um... a- a little... - the he went silent again, only panting trying to bear with the movement inside.<br/>
- “A little” what? - incubus asked in serious tone, - Yuki, how am I going to treat your wounds if I don’t know where they are?<br/>
- I can’t say it! - the human exclaimed, but moment later got back to his senses, - S-sorry...<br/>
- Why can’t you? - the demon asked.<br/>
- It... it’s embarrassing...<br/>
- Oh, I see... still, try to say it. I need to know where to apply the medicine.<br/>
Yuki went silent again, meanwhile Azur took his tail out to moist it with gel again. It entered the human again almost making him jump in surprise. It went on wriggling inside of his ass covering it in cool liquid thoroughly.<br/>
- So? - incubus asked.<br/>
- A little... deeper... - the man said and whined covering his face with both arms, awfully embarrassed at what he just said. Is he a girl in some stupid hentai oneshot, or what?<br/>
- Okay, then I’ll go deeper, - the demon said.<br/>
The long tail went in even deeper. Yuki shrinked even more, trying to hide his face and muffle small moans escaping his lips sometimes. Soft furry tip moved inside lubricating his colon thoroughly. It felt good. And unlike before there was no pain at all. The tip was just too soft and ticklish to cause any actual pain.<br/>
- Is it here? Did I get it? - the demon asked.<br/>
- Uh huh, - the human nodded, but froze when incubus’s hand moved up from his back onto his neck, slowly caressing it before lifting his head.<br/>
- It must be so hard to hold your voice, - he said as he shoved two fingers into man’s mouth, - There is no need though. Let me hear it.<br/>
Azur’s fingers played with Yuki’s tongue, as the long tail kept wriggling in his ass. He barely held down the moans, but some still escaped. The demon kept petting his back with his other hand.<br/>
- Good, good, - he whispered like possessed, - Dear, your  voice is so sweet. Why are you ashamed of it? Let it out more~ - the tail started leaving human, but before it hit the most pleasurable spot, making him scream in surprise, - Truly, the sweetest voice I have heard in a while~<br/>
Yuki could finally breathe freely when Azur removed his fingers. But just when he thought it was over he was suddenly flipped over. The demon placed himself between human’s thighs. The man instinctively tried to move away, but was grabbed by ankles. Incubus placed thin legs on his shoulders and landed a kiss on his ankle, before lowering to human’s crotch.<br/>
- Wait... - human was about to reach out his hand but the tail came in his way.<br/>
- Don’t fret, Yuki, - incubus said when noticed man’s panicked expression, - Let me make you feel good.<br/>
He lowered his face landing a kiss on human’s erection before taking it in his mouth. Long tongue traced under foreskin, wrapped around whole length, traced up and down, around the head. The man barely held down a moan when the demon looked him in the eyes, put a lock of silver hair behind a pointy ear and swallowed hard erect dick whole. Azur never broke an eye contact as he moved up and down stroking Yuki’s member with the back of his throat, trailed it with his tongue, sucked and kissed.<br/>
- St-stop... please! - the man begged, - I’m gonna...<br/>
But his words made incubus work even more intense, leading him to release even faster. He felt the same strange sensation, as from the kiss before. Only now it was moving down his body and leaving into the demon’s mouth. A few more seconds - and he finally released letting out white liquid into demon’s mouth. Azur raised and looked at Yuki with amused grin.<br/>
- We... we have to clean... - the man reached out towards incubus, but froze when he swallowed, - Wh-what...<br/>
- Delicious ~ - the demon purred.<br/>
- How... but... it’s... - the human was so shocked he couldn’t even form his thought.<br/>
- Disgusting? - incubus asked amused, - I don’t think so, - he leaned in and lured his human into a deep kiss, sharing a few last drops, - Now you’ve had some as well.<br/>
The man jumped off covering his mouth. Suddenly he felt the same freshness as when the demon cleaned him. Soft cool fabric covered his skin. Azur reached him, buttoned the shirt, and left a light kiss on his nose. Then he dragged Yuki along and fell on soft pillows, placing the small body on top of him. He kept petting the human affectionately.<br/>
- Yuki, - incubus called. A slight movement from his human let him know that he payed attention, - Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?<br/>
The man actually was hungry. His stomach hurt after not having anything for more than three days. But just at the thought of any food he felt sick. And his body was aching of exhaustion. He was so drained he couldn’t even lift a finger.<br/>
- I’m tired... - he said quietly.<br/>
- Okay, then. Have some sleep, - the demon  whispered.<br/>
But for some reason he couldn’t sleep. His thoughts kept wandering. He recalled careless and happy days spent with his lover. He missed him. Even though he remembered clearly what he did to him, how he killed him, he still missed him terribly. He still couldn’t believe that they will never meet again, that he was now trapped with these demons all alone, without any way of escaping. He was too afraid to imagine what else they could do to him, but his brain went on showing him painful and bloody pictures. Of course, this demon said he wouldn’t hurt him, but how could he believe him? Even if incubus acted like he liked him, there would be no way it was true. Demons can’t feel love. This feeling was too good for them. The only thing close to affection they could feel was lust. That dirty feeling, desire to use someone’s body to please their own. This was the only feeling that creature could have towards him.<br/>
- What are you thinking about? - Azur asked almost making him jumpn in surprise.<br/>
- N-nothing... - Yuki answered quietly.<br/>
- Is it about that idiot you sold your soul for? - the demon pushed, - You keep worrying your pretty head over unimportant things.<br/>
Incubus hugged his human a little tighter when he felt him whimper. He landed another kiss on his head and continued to pet him through the shirt. At the same time the man tried to hold down his tears. It hurt him so much when the demon made fun not only of him, but of the person he loved. But what could he do?<br/>
- There is no need to think about him anymore, - the demon went on, - It will be better if you forget him. He never knew how precious you are. He never treasured you how he should have, - Azur lifted Yuki’s chin with a finger, - But don’t worry. I will make you forget him. Maybe you will even be able to live happily here with me. You just need to get used to everything.<br/>
The man trembled again. He was sure that the demon knew some way to just erase his memories. But he didn’t want to...<br/>
- Please... Azur-san... - demon watched in awe as Yuki’s eyes became watery, - I don’t want to forget...<br/>
- Close your eyes, - incubus smiled and lowered human’s head back on his chest, - I already fed on you twice today. You need to take some good rest.<br/>
Yuki did as he was told, closed his eyes and tried to relax. Azur covered them both with soft blanket and wished him sweet dreams in a tone in which you would talk to your lover.<br/>
Many thoughts still didn’t let the man fall asleep. He just couldn’t let it all go. He was in hell. How could he just calmly go to sleep as if all this is normal?<br/>
He didn’t know at what moment his mind went completely blanck and when he finally drifted off into unconsciousness.<br/>
Only the demon knew when his new soul fell asleep. He watched with cold eyes as human slowly raised and lowered as he breathed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>